1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the sport of golf and more particularly to golf training aids that provide guidance during practice in a manner that will improve the golfer's ability to strike a golf ball effectively. The need for such guidance has been recognized almost since the game of golf was invented. Over the generations, many instructional devices have been offered to the learning golfer. Such devices include oral or written information, tips, demonstrations and general advice. Elaborate devices have been constructed to restrict the golfer's movement of his limbs, torso or both in a predetermined and supposedly effective manner or, alternatively, to prevent his moving where movement was seen to be detrimental to a successful swing. Such devices are intended to demonstrate the correct mechanics of a swing, and the golfer is expected to become acclimated to the new habits for use on the course. However, since the golfer cannot actually play encumbered by a training device, any training method must train the golfer in a manner that does not make him actually reliant on the device while on the course.
2. GENERAL BACKGROUND
It is well known that the golfer must address the ball properly using the proper grip and stance. It is also essential that the club be in proper alignment throughout the swing. To teach the golfer to maintain proper alignment, various devices have been employed utilizing large cumbersome apparatus. Most such devices have complete or substantially complete arcuate members which extend from point of impact of the golf ball completely around the golfer in an attempt to control the entire swing.
Some golf professionals are now advocating that the first move into the back swing is critical and should be practiced repeatedly using a combination of hands, arms, and body moving together to the point where the shaft is horizontal and parallel to the ground. The golfer must learn to address the ball in a manner that allows the club to assume its normal lie and maintain an accurate fore and aft alignment conforming to the golfer's center of gravity. To perfect the alignment of the club, the golfer must insure that the club face is moved neither away from nor towards the body. In addition, the golfer must learn to achieve a movement whereby the club shaft at the horizonal is parallel to the target with the club head pointed vertical. It becomes evident the hands and club must work independently of the body. Once the club reaches the horizonal position, the golfer's body-build plays a significant part in the remainder of the swing.
Therefore, one must master the set up, lie, shaft alignment and the critical wrist action necessary to produce a proper back swing. It is also essential that such training aids should be capable of not only training golfers to achieve the stance and proper take off on the back swing but also not hinder him on the down stroke.
The closest prior art found which attempted to provide a back swing guide that is both lightweight, and portable was U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,152 issued to Graham. However, the Graham training guide fails to provide a means for controlling the club's lie or the fore and aft angle of the club's shaft in relation to the ball. Furthermore, no means was provided in the Graham patent for removing the apparatus from the path of the golf club on the down stroke.